templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Defense Emplacements
The Templars utilized several types of Defense Emplacements on the various worlds they had bases on. Many of them, like many other Templar Devices, were named after spirits. M-42 MK-XI Missile Emplacement 200px|thumb|left|10 count Missile Emplacement The M-42 Mark XI High Velocity Proton Missile Defense System was the primary Anti-Fighter, Anti-Missile, and Anti-Impact missile. The Missiles used a single Astral Ion Drive to propels itself up and towards its target. Not having to deal with the implications of damaging an organic pilot the missiles are always in a state of boost capable of reaching speeds up to 500MGLT for upwards of 2 minutes. They had a Max Range of 25,000km. The M-42b missile had five times the destructive power and a range of 150,000km, they however only had a maximum speed of 300MGLT for 3 minutes. M-42a The M-42a was the standard missile and missile system of the Templars. The Missiles were powered by a single fusion generator from a QuadFusion Reactor, and the high yield warhead was a low to medium yield plutonium powered nuclear device. Detonated in space the energies field was bright white and spherical and lasted for several seconds, and could create a temporary screen to block incoming ballistics of various kinds. The M-42a came in two models a 10 count model and a 4 count model. The 4 count model was generally used in bases while the 10 count model was used for planetary defense. M-42b The M-42b was a larger missile, designed less for anti-fighter defense and more for reaching out and hitting larger targets. It came in one version, that fired a single missile before lowering back into its hold and reloading. Apparition MAC Turret The Apparition Magnetic Accelerator Turret was a ground based Asynchronous linear-induction weapon emplacement. The Weapon, used primarily for Firebases, fired a 120mm Artillery Round at high velocity via magnetic induction. The Round detonated a charge equal to 200 pounds of conventional explosives. The Turret can launch a round over 400km horizontally or into low orbit. While designed as an Anti-Armor and Artillery Turret the Apparition can act as a Anti-Orbital cannon, albeit low orbit. The Shell, when fired from the Apparition, has the kinetic energy to pierce starship grade armor. as such the round is considered, in addition to being an Artillery round, a Armor Piercing High Explosive round. The Turret, being a small scale high powered Magnetic Induction Cannon required a charge time greater than larger high powered systems with their own dedicated power systems, or smaller low powered systems that ran off power-cells. The Apparition could charge, and fire a round every 3 seconds, and could overcharge and fire a round into low orbit every 10 seconds. Spirit Turbolaser Turret thumb|200px|Spirit Turbolaser Turret The Spirit Turbolaser Turret was a small fortified Turbolaser turret designed to defend bases from Armored and Air Assaults. The turret was very similar to the XX-10 used by various organizations in the greater part of the galaxy. It could easily destroy light vehicles in very few shots but it required several volleys to destroy heavily armored and shielded vehicles akin to the Imperial AT-AT. Unlike the XX-10, which could achieve a full vertical firing arc the Spirit could only elevate its barrels about 75o when engaging Air Units, leaving a blindspot that had to be defended from other devices, like the M-42. The Turret was powered by a single QuadFusion Battery. The Spirit could also be mounted on ships, pulling its power from massive shipboard reactors it was much more powerful, a shipboard Spirit could blow away an AT-AT in two rounds and achieved a much greater firing rate, 2 rounds a second as compared to the ground versions 1 round a second. RX-101 Base Defense Turret System thumb|left|200px|RX-101 Base Defense Turret System The RX-101 Base Defense Turret was the only member of the RX tank line that wasn't actually a tank. It was considered a member of the RX line due to it using varying tank weapons in its variants which ranged from Anti Air, to Anti Tank. The Standard version of the RX-101 Base Defense Turret was armed with a quad blaster for anti personnel and anti light armor defense. A single blast from the blaster was capable of easily knocking a lightly armored man backwards and just as easily capable of killing them. RX-101-AA The RX-101-AA or Anti-Aircraft Turret has, in addition to its Quad Blaster, a 14 count missile rack system. Seven missiles in each rack on each side of the main Blaster. A single missile, in and of itself is roughly about half as powerful as a standard concussion missile. They could easily punch through light starfighter shielding and destroy starfighters with no shielding at all. For heavy shielding it takes many more individual missiles 2-3 on standard more on occasion to destroy or damage a fighter. As such, when a target presents itself, the turret tracking it sends the target data to three other turrets all of which engage the target with a single missile. RX-101-AT The Anti tank version (though its also capable of Anti-Air fire like the MT-M-80) of the Defense Turret, known as the RX-101-AT was armed with two 50mm Asynchronous linear-induction cannons. The high-density ferrous slug launched by these turrets was capable of punching through light and medium shielding and heavy armor from kinetic force alone. Another round the unit fires is a 50mm Armor-Piercing High-Explosive Fin-Stabilized Discarding Sabot round that after penetrating armor or shields detonates a high explosive for additional damage to the target. RX-101-FB The RX-101-FB or Fire Base turret is the most unusual and rarest used version of the RX-101. In addition to the Quad Blaster a 60mm Mortar Launcher mounted, usually, on the left side of the turret. The Mortar Turret was designed to be used by Firebases. A firebase (FSB, fire support base or FB) is a military encampment designed to provide indirect fire artillery support to infantry operating in areas beyond the normal range of fire support from their own base camps. The 60mm Mortar Launcher allows the turret in addition to Artillery like the MT-M-80 and AAT-M-90 to launch artillery strikes at targets beyond the front line. The 60mm Mortal Launcher uses the same method to launch its shell as the MT-M-80s heavy rail cannon, allowing it a long range of fire. Category:Templar Defenses